


The price I must pay

by TheWittyOne96



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, F/M, Fear, Manipulation, taken advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWittyOne96/pseuds/TheWittyOne96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A betrayed and angry Narukami confronts Adachi in the T.V world, but, will her foolhardiness have consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price I must pay

I knew it wasn’t clever to go alone. 

I knew I should have listened to the others and waited for all of us to go; but like a fool, I followed my heart, and not my head. Adachi, the sociopathic serial murderer, was waiting for me in the T.V, and my pride would not let me run from his taunts.I rushed through the night to Junes, my school shoes making slapping sounds in the puddles on the street. As I sprinted, I tried to ignore my friends previous warnings from a few hours ago at the food court, which were conveniently running through my head.  
“He’s calling out to you Sakura...” Rise had remarked after I had declared I needed to go in after him, a firm hand resting on my shoulder, “It would be suicide to go alone.. he would kill you. No doubt about it.”  
“We must wait and all travel together, there is more safety in numbers, and you need rest, you look exhausted Narukami.” Naoto added in a no nonsense tone.  
“ I’m fine! And I’d be placing you all in unnecessary danger...!” I had tried to argue, but was cut off.  
“Not as much danger as you’d be putting yourself in, Senpai.” Kanji countered, and folded his arms.  
“He’s right, it’s a beary bad idea, Sensei.” Teddie fretted while he hopped from foot to foot, which looked quite awkward seeing as he had been in his bear suit.  
I scowled at all of my friends, “...You really should reconsider this, this is a serial killer we’d be dealing with...”  
“And?” Chie blurted, hands on hips. Her expression softened though before she spoke again, “Remember, we signed up for this, even though we knew we’d be lookin’ for a psycho murderer... we are with you until the end, ok?”  
Yukiko came up from behind Chie, “We are only doing this because we don’t want you to end up like Saki Konishi, or Miss Yamano, or King Moron. There is safety in numbers, like Naoto said. Let’s just sleep on it, and try tomorrow, when we’re fresh and our heads are clear, ok?”  
My eyebrows had furrowed together in concern by then. I looked into each one of my friends faces; I couldn’t help but imagine what would happen if I let one of them die, I couldn’t bear to see any of them cold and still. I saw that I couldn’t persuade them to not come though. They looked determined, and I knew how stubborn each and every one of my friends were.  
“Ok..” I murmured, “You win... I’ll see you tomorrow.” I turned and left them standing in the food court, trying to rid my mind off terrible images of what Adachi would do to them.  
It wasn’t until I was walking away from Junes that I even heard someone running behind me. I felt I hand being placed on my shoulder, and I turned and saw a panting Yosuke standing there.  
“D-dude, why were you walking so fast?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“This is my normal walking speed.” I had remarked. He flushed a light pink, but quickly shook his head.  
“Whatever, I’ll sign you up for the track team later, but now I need you to talk to me.”  
“About what?” I said suspiciously.  
“About Adachi.” He replied in a serious tone, and I groaned.  
“We already discussed this, I’m not gonna-“  
“But that’s just the thing!” Yosuke butts in, “You will go alone. I don’t want my best friend getting all shot up if I can help it.”  
I jerk my shoulder out of his grip, “I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to take care of me.”  
“I’m not babying you, I’m just trying to keep our leader with a death wish alive.” He says furiously, “Now, I want you to promise me you won’t go alone.”  
I gaped at him. “What?!”  
He nods, “Say it...  
“No.” I growled.  
“Then I’ll have to tell your uncle about you skipping school to hang out with Daisuke...” He hissed. I place my face into my hands and yell in bad temper. After I finish my tantrum I give Yosuke a glare.  
“You’re a dick.” He looks a little sad for a second before his face smoothes.  
“I just don’t want you to die..” He said in a reasoning tone, “ I don’t want to go to sleep, only to wake up the next day with the news blaring and you hanging from some roof...We both know Adachi hates your guts... He will kill you if he gets the chance. Please don’t give him that chance... just promise me you won’t go alone.. ok?”  
I start to feel a little guilty about calling him a dick; he was only looking out for me... as I would for him.  
“I promise.” I lied.

Light droplets of rain ran of roof gutters as I made my way to the shopping mall. I passed through the automatic doors and ran up the stairs, until I reached the electronics department, then my pace began to slow into a brisk walk. I passed many different electrical items for sale. I rounded the corner and came to the flat screen T.Vs; one of which, the portal to the Shadow World.  
I looked from side to side, checking to see if the coast was clear. When I saw no one, I hesitantly stuck my hand into the screen; it wavered and rippled like it usually did. I leaned forward inch by inch until my whole arm was inside the T.V. I worked up the courage and launched myself in.  
The wavering black and white lights made way to the studio which I knew to be the unofficial lobby of the Shadow World. I stood up from the ground and dusted my school skirt down.  
I pulled my glasses from my pocket and put them on; the fog immediately disappeared. I took a few deep breaths and gathered my nerve. I slowly made my way to the room with the huge red portal.  
I walked through the doorway to the bedroom slowly and with caution. Adachi had full rein of this place and he could be anywhere.  
I slowly walked closer to the red portal by the far wall, next to the single bed. It was radiating with evil energy, and made me uncomfortable just looking at it.  
The room was quiet... too quiet. There was no sign of anyone there. I tilt my head to the side a little. Was Adachi really here?  
I shivered when I remembered the mad look in his eyes the last time we’d met.  
I honestly, to this moment, could not believe that the sweet, awkward, stuttering cop that we’d allowed into our home was a murdering sociopath.  
He had been so kind when he had helped Nanako with her homework. And I admit, I’d started to feel a little giddy and girlish around him when I saw my uncle and him around town . I’d always thought he was kinda cute... and being smart and endearing had just seemed so perfect.  
This strange desire to beat this criminal for all the harm he had caused and the pain he had put my uncle and cousin through, was for some reason tainted by this urge to merely see him again, speak with him...  
“NO!” I say aloud and shake myself. What the hell is wrong with me? Feelings of mercy, and any kind-hearted thoughts for a murderer was sick... I tried to cast them from my mind.  
I focus my attention back to the red portal. I approach it slowly. I wonder briefly where it went. I cautiously stick my hand out to touch it...  
In a sudden flash of light the red portal disappears revealing the window that used to be in this room . I retract my hand like it had been burnt, and back up a few spaces in both fear and confusion.  
“...Well, this is a problem..”  
I jerk my body around the face the doorway, but to my shock, I find it empty. Before I can even guess where the voice came from, I felt a clocking noise and felt something metallic and cold being pressed against the back of my head.  
I freeze in terror. A familiar cold voice rings throughout the room  
“Well, well, Sweetheart, why didn’t you bring the rest of the Mystery Inc? You’re such a party pooper.”  
I grit my teeth together despite my situation, “I apologize for my rudeness... Adachi...maybe I could bring you to them? I’m sure my uncle and the rest of the Inaba police force are missing you very much.”  
I feel him lean the gun against my head a little more firmly. I can almost see the smug smile on his face, “You need not bother... all you had to do was bring your little detective friend and the towns Policeman Plod wouldn’t had have to get his hands dirty.. but I see you couldn’t even bring her.”  
“I came alone... I had to talk to you.” I reply, and to my surprise honestly at that. I feel lying wouldn’t help me in my situation at all, and being honest might keep me alive longer.  
I hear him make a surprised noise and the gun’s position on the back of my head drop a little. Adachi’s next words sounded unsure, but somehow mocking at the same time.  
“To... what? Change my mind?” The gun presses harder into the joint from my neck to my head, “Don’t kid yourself, little girl. Why do you think you could change me?”  
I bite my lip. How do I answer that? I stiffen when I feel him lean forward, his breath tickles my neck, making the hairs stand on end.  
“Tick tock, tick tock... come on Sakura.. the longer you wait, the more bored I get, the more bored I get, the more likely I’ll need to... entertain myself.”  
I try not to shudder at the hidden meanings in his words. I can imagine what torture he could have lined up for me.  
“I-I..” I hesistant.  
“You... what?” He whispers. I swallow my fear down.  
“I just think.. everyone can change... somehow... someway.” I cringe when I hear him laugh bitterly.  
“A few words of advice, sweet heart, when a guy with a gun is about five seconds away from blowing your head off... try not to spout that Disney fairytale, ‘Everyone has good inside them’ crap. You might just piss them off... lucky for you though, I’m more forgiving... you’re too entertaining to kill... yet.”  
I close my eyes and build up my nerve. I was about to do something very stupid. I quickly spun on my heel to try and face him, but gawk in surprise when I see no one there.  
“Too slow, Princess..” My head jerks over to the corner, where Adachi was casually sitting in a chair, legs crossed, the gun lightly wrapped up in his fingers.  
It was the first time I’d seen his face since coming here. His black hair was unruffled and kept. He still wore that navy suit, white shirt and red tie, which he had loosened around the neck.  
His eyes were the only different things about him. They were practically black and slitted, I was drowning in the hatred and psychotic glee that was present there. His mouth was set in a smug smirk. He tapped the gun against his leg.  
“Your little pals should be here you know.. to work together; beat the bad guy... protect their vulnerable leader.”  
I give him a hard look, “I’m not as vulnerable as you like to think I am Adachi... I’ve survived in this place for this long and I’ve managed to keep others alive.. I’ll still survive a lot longer.”  
Adachi watches me with an emotionless stare. All of a sudden he bursts out into a gleeful laughter.  
“Do you even hear the bullshit that comes out of your mouth?” He begins to stand and his tone becomes more controlled, and dangerous, “I guess I have to spell it out for you...” He points to me with the gun;  
“You, are a small, slim, stubborn little girl, with no means of protecting herself, no way of contacting anybody for help... and no way of getting out.”  
My mouth was dry as a desert. It hadn’t even occurred to me that I’d no way of getting out again. I was truly trapped, and at the mercy of a killer.  
The grin only widens on his face when he sees my expression. He points to himself.  
“And me, I’m a grown man; a trained cop no less, I have at least a head over you, I’m physically stronger; I could easily overpower you and I have a loaded weapon. I think I hold the power here.”  
I try to take controlled breaths, and Adachi continues, his voice dropping to a murmur, “I can get you to do anything I want.. and you have no choice..”  
“I trusted you.” I hissed, my hands clenching into fists, “I thought were trying to protect us..”  
“Feel a little dumb now, don’t ya?” He hummed, not looking one bit guilty. It made me even angrier.  
“You have no idea...”  
He chuckles quietly, “At least you're honest... tell me.. how does it feel?  
“How does what feel?” I ask cautiously. He takes two steps forward, and I take two steps back.  
“Don’t move.” He growled and I froze in place. He came even closer. He looked like a lion stalking towards his prey, namely me.  
“Tell me... how does it feel that I came so close to destroying your little family. Came so close to offing that little brat...”  
“Don’t you dare mention Nanako in front of me! !” I raged, my anger taking over any rational thoughts, “How dare you speak of her to me! ! She was a little kid... one that believed and trusted you, and you took advantage of that trust, you sick, twisted...”  
Adachi points the gun at me again and I shut up, “You didn’t answer my question sweetheart. Tell me about the misery I have caused.. tell me how much pain I brought you..”  
“You bastard...” I seethed, “I’d never appease you!”  
“Then it seems you DO have a death wish.” Adachi answers, his eyes narrowing into slits. I knew more likely than not I would die here today. So I would take this opportunity.  
What you’ve done is evil Adachi. Worse than evil. Sometimes I think you’re a demon or even the Devil himself. You’re sick... I don’t even think you can get help now because you’re so far gone...” I looked away from him, “I thought... I can’t believe I actually considered you as a friend... considered helping you...”  
“Why?!” He barked. I looked back up at him. His eyes were wild and wide. I was afraid of his intense expression, there was nothing but madness in it.  
“Why what?” I ask a little timidly.  
“Why do you want to help me?! Why did you, and still do, believe I could change? What the hell do I need to change from?!”  
“I never said I still believed...”  
“Liar.. I can see it in your eyes... your face.. there’s this weird compassion in them... it’s making me feel physically ill.”  
I shake my head slowly. “No.. no, I-I’m not..”  
“Tell me the truth, or I’ll go out, find your pathetic little cousin and finish the job myself! !”  
I quiver in panic. I couldn’t let him hurt Nanako because of me.. but I couldn’t tell him the truth either.  
“You have five seconds” He hissed. Still I don’t reply.  
“5”  
“...”  
“4”  
“...I..”  
“3”  
“No...”  
“2”  
“Please don’t...”  
“...1.”  
“I used to care about you...!” I blurted. His face remains impassive. I realise with a jolt that this explanation wasn’t good enough. I start to ramble,  
“I-I used to think you were kind... I.. thought you were nice, and you helped Nanako and me with our homework. You just seemed like a nice guy... I thought of you as a friend... my Uncles friend really... I believed...”  
“Shut up, you bitch.”  
I pause in shock, my mouth closing suddenly at the vicious and cold command.  
Adachi was looking at the floor; I could see from here he was trembling.  
“W-what..” I start.  
“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR FILTHY WHORE MOUTH!” Adachi bellowed and took a couple of furious steps closer to me.  
I wanted with all my might to step away, but I knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me if I did something he didn’t like. He gazed into my face, his crazy eyes held mine.  
“Do you think I’m stupid?” He murmured, his black eyes still boring into my grey ones. I don’t move an inch.  
“I asked you a question... and If I were you.. I'd answer quickly fucking quickly.” I flinched at the hardness in his voice.  
“N-no..” I stutter.  
This was the wrong thing to say. The look on his face became murderous and he stalked so close to me I could feel his breath on my face as he panted in raw fury. Our eye contact hadn’t broken, but his had narrowed into slits  
“Lies. Nothing but lies..” He snarled. He pulled back a little and started to slowly circle me; like a lion and an antelope.  
His voice became less cold, more authoritative and condescending.  
“You don’t think I saw the way you looked at me?” My breath caught in my throat. He ignored any noises I might have made.  
“I saw it all. When I’d pass you in the streets, you’d fluttered your eyelashes at me; give me a cute little smile and say, ‘Hey Adachi’ in that girly tone of yours and then you’d blush and look away when I replied. It made me sick. The way you’d walk around, swaying your hips about. I knew what message you were sending out. And not just to me.”  
My eyes had widened throughout his whole speech in horror. He knew I had found him attractive? Even though I was terrified, I still managed to feel confusion by the ‘And not just to me’ bit though.  
“I don’t understand-“ I began, but the sudden feeling of his breath on my neck shut me up.  
“I know your kind, Sakura... Girls like you would do anything just for a lay.”  
I jerked my head to the side to stare at him, incredulous.  
“Wha-what the hell-?” That was when he brought his hand around to cover my mouth. I bucked in against him, but his other arm circled around to my stomach to hold me in place. The gun was pressed against my chest, near my heart.  
I felt its pace quicken at his closeness, and the fact a dangerous weapon was so close to me.  
“You heard...I’ve been watching you for such a long time. Watching you with your little team; with other guys your age... you make me sick. Do you even know how desperate you look? Throwing yourself at them like you do? I wonder.... how many of them truly know what makes you tick. Been as close to you as I am now...How many have touched you, and given you such euphoric pleasure that only a man can give a woman...”  
I feel him press his body further against mine, and I start to feel dizzy from fear. My right arm was pinned my Adachis secure hold of me and the other was limp by my side.  
“I wonder, how many of your ‘friends’ have you bedded.” He whispered, his mouth mere inches from my ear.  
“None.” I mumbled against his hand. I was growing angrier by the minute. How dare he taunt me like this. He had no right.  
“Hmm?” He murmured, “Trying to deny it? Pitiful... you probably enjoy this. Being in a man’s arms... even when he’s about to kill you... pathetic.”  
He suddenly released me and took a few steps round until he was in front of me. I was still regaining my breath which I had lost since he had wrapped his arm around me.  
Adachi leant down to my level. His eyes never leaving mine.  
“I may find it so easy to read you... but can you read me.” I balled my hands up, clutching my skirt to keep from running.  
“Did you even notice?” He continued on, ignoring my inward struggle, “Were you too dense to see? I noticed how you gazed at me... but did you ever notice how I looked at you?”  
I can feel my heart thumping painfully in my chest. The world around me just seems to slow down until the only thing I can see, hear or comprehend was Adachi.  
“Do not even imagine the possibility of me caring for you; I do not. You merely gave me a challenge, and I hate to lose.”  
He brought his hand up and brushed some of my grey hair out of my eyes and behind my ear, it lingered on my cheek. My breathing had become ragged.  
His hand suddenly whipped up to my hair, and jerked my head to the side. I yelped in pain. He bent down and bit my neck. I whimpered, but he merely smiled against my skin, and sent his tongue out to lick the bite.  
My body was weak. No matter how much I wanted to fight him off, I just couldn’t. I felt sick.. and dirty. Like the whore he had so accurately called me mere minutes beforehand.  
“Silence... Is that your way of accepting this?” He inquired in a casual tone, even though his right hand was tangled in my hair holding it to the side while he licked and kissed his way up my neck to my jaw.  
I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a response, thought the fact I let him do these things to me was making me hate myself even more with each passing second.  
He lifted his head up to look at me, the smirk ever present, “It’s nice to see I’m having an effect on you... looks like I still got it.”  
I grit my teeth and close my eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore. Wrong move. I felt him take a crushing grip on my jaw. It was so painful I yelled and my eyes flew open. His jaw was rigid and his eyes blazing.  
“You will watch me, you little slut.” He hissed, “Watch me break you.”  
I felt his hand with the gun slide down to take a hold of my waist, then slide down further to my thigh.  
I was in a trance like state; watching his black eyes hypnotise me into submission... until he got too close. I felt his hand suddenly slide under my skirt. My head suddenly cleared and I thrashed. I ended up kneeing him in the groin and backing up when he groaned in agony.  
My gaze jerked to the doorway, and my legs flew forward in an attempt to escape, though escape where was questionable since he had some control of this realm.  
I was almost out of the door when I felt a hand grab my arm roughly and jerk me back in. I looked up desperately at the door, only for it to suddenly swing closed on its own, and the sound of a lock clicking into place resonated around the room.  
I felt myself being dragged back into the room and then hoisted to my feet. I was roughly spun around and was face to face with a enraged Adachi. If it were even possible his eyes were even blacker and his teeth were grounded together so hard I could almost hear them creak.  
“Bad...move...” He seethed. Before I could even blink, he brought his hand up at a blinding speed and slapped me full across the face.  
I recoiled and clutched my burning cheek, my mouth wide open in shock. The pain rippled across my skin and it felt like little needles were being pressed into my face. I barely stopped tears of humiliation and fear from falling, though they blurred my vision.  
I felt my hair being grabbed and I whimpered when I was pulled up to look Adachi in the eye.  
“Don’t fuck with me bitch, I bite back. Hard.” He growled.  
“I-I.. you...” I muttered pathetically, terrified he’d hit me again.  
“Don’t say anything...” He snapped and I shut up. I’d never seen him so angry before. His whole body radiated fury. The muscles in his face were tensed up, ready to yell at me or hit me if he wanted to.  
“...I think you blew all chances of saving your pathetic little friends and your family, sweetheart.” He says loudly. My eyes widen in dread.  
“No.. please.. you can’t..” I tried to plead, but a quick yank on my hair shut me up.  
“QUIET.” He hissed, his face a few inches from mine, “You are in no position to order me around.” His smile turned more twisted.  
“Now...” He drawled, “Which of your little friends should die first...?” He mockingly scratches the gun against his chin. His eyes lighten in mock enlightenment.  
“Oh wait! I know.. how about that little Hanamura idiot. The same little idiot that fell in love with a girl that didn’t even care about his existence... what a fool.”  
“NO! Please! Don’t hurt him!” I begged, my voice becoming hysterical. Adachi pauses, and slowly looks down at me.  
“Have I struck a nerve?” He asked quietly. I immediately wish I could have taken the words back.  
“No.. no..” I repeated. Adachi merely chuckles.  
“I think I have! So, what’s the Hanamura boy to you? Hmm? A close amigo? A trusted confident... or something a little more... physical?”  
“No way... never... he’s my friend.. only my friend.” I answered immediately, “He is nothing more than a friend that I care about... please, please don’t hurt him, or any of them. Please, please... just leave them all alone.”  
“And what would I get in return?” He whispered. I’d been waiting for this.  
I was sure of what he wanted. I knew giving in would mean he had won... but if my friends and my families lives were at risk... and I’d do anything to protect them.  
“I’ll... I’ll let you...” I whispered, looking away from him.  
“Let me what?” He practically purred. I felt repulsed by him.  
“Do what you want to me.” I growled. I could almost hear the smile spread across his face.  
“And what do I want to do to you that I can’t already have?” He taunted. I gritted my teeth to together, “I could take you right this moment if I wanted, and you’d be powerless to stop me. Why should I merely accept this, when I can already have it?”  
“What do you want?” I asked, “I’ll do it.. just please, I beg you, leave the people I love alone.”  
He grinned suddenly, “Anything?”  
“Anything!” I agreed, nodding furiously.  
“Bare my child.”  
My mind can barely process what he had just said.  
“Wha-what?” I whispered. His eyes narrowed.  
“You said anything, right? So if this is what I asked, you’d do it, wouldn’t you?”  
My breathing becomes irregular at this. Have this... this demons child?... NO  
“Why.. why me?” I asked, “There must be so many other, more beautiful women out there.. why me?”  
“Because, I find it funny to see you so desperate.”  
“I-I..” I stuttered, unable to think of a response. He suddenly laughs.  
“Are you truly a moron? Of course I don’t want you to have my baby. I hate kids... as you’ve guessed. Besides, I could do better than a common hoe of the street to be my child’s mother.”  
I breath out a sigh of relief. He practically growls.  
“You never answered my question though, why should I settle for less? When I could have more?”  
My mind whirls in panicked thought. An idea comes to mind and I blurt it out.  
“It would be better for you if I just let you and didn’t fight back.... You’d get more pleasure out of it. You’d... you would know you fully b-broke me. Because... because... you..”  
“Because I what?” He smiled, enjoying my pitiful pleads.  
“You want to beat me.. you want to win.” I replied in a monotone voice.  
I suddenly felt the tight grip on my chin again and my head was twisted around to look him in the eye.  
“I want more than that.” He said steadily, “I want to destroy you, make you feel repulsed by your very existence. Listen to me well, every time you look at your body, you’ll think of me.. and what I will do to you. You’ll never be free of me, Sakura. I won’t let you... I accept your ‘gift’.”  
He brought my head closer to his and my breath caught in my throat. He smiled pleasantly for a few seconds, the old Adachi almost shining through, before it became twisted and rotten. He lowered his forehead against mine.  
“You enticed the wrong man sweetheart...” He murmured and I quivered at his closeness and he continued to taunt me.. “ and the best thing is.. “ He leant down until his lips were less than an inch from mine, “No one can hear you scream...”  
And no one did.  
What happened after was a blur, a blur of fear and pain.  
I lay completely bare after all was over, on the bed, my back pressed against Adachi’s naked chest. His fingers trailed up and down my arm as I clutched the bed spread, willing myself not to cry.  
“... One would almost think you didn’t enjoy that..” He spoke quietly, though his voice seemed to echo in the room, “..Don’t bother lying... I knew you felt something.. some kind of pleasure.”  
I remained silent, my grip on the sheets tightened and I closed my eyes. He kissed my shoulder and I desperately tried to ignore him.  
The fingers stopped their dancing across my skin and I tensed in response. I suddenly felt the bed creak and a weight lifting up from the bed. I didn’t dare glance around.  
“If all crimes could be solved by appealing to morality.. we wouldn’t need the police... would we?” Adachi comments out of the blue. I hear the rustle of clothes being picked up and being put on.  
It was quiet for a few seconds.  
“The person you thought me to be was just an illusion in your head.. you decided on your own to trust me... and that decision betrayed you. There is no point in ignoring me now... not after what has happened between us.”  
I bite my bottom lip so hard I begin to taste the copper taste of blood.  
“Nothing?” He asks, “No comments at all?” I open my eyes.  
“...Dojima will kill you.” I croak, my voice hoarse from my silent tears.  
“...You say the dumbest shit.” He snorts, “It’s people like you, who think the best in everyone and believe in justice that piss me off the most.”  
I felt a sudden metallic thing being pressed against my back, “What would happen right now if I just killed you? Hmm? What would happen?”  
I shake my head, “You won’t shoot me...” I hear him make an amused noise.  
“Wow! So optimistic! Is your brain rotting or something?”  
I felt the gun being taken away from my back, and instead the brush of my clothing being thrown over me.  
“...We’re done here..” Adachi muttered, “If I see you again, I will kill you, don’t doubt that.”  
A sudden voice fills my head. And the picture of the jester Arcana appears before me.. but it suddenly started to crack and exploded in a flash of light.  
A new picture appeared before me, Hunger.  
Thou art I, and I am thou  
Thou hast seen how bonds change  
The bond that hath changed  
It is thy first step to learning the truth  
Thou must bear thy inner power of the Jester becoming Hunger.  
The light and Arcana card disappears and I’m back in the Shadow World bedroom.  
“I’ll let you come back again... but only with your gang... regular revenge is boring... I want to punish you all.... I think I’ve punished you enough for today. You’re so persistent, god knows! You’ll be your bitchy self by tomorrow.”  
I felt a hand graze my head. Pushing the hair out of my face. He leant down and kissed my cheek.  
“Come back leader,” He whispered in my ear, “Come back with your friends, and I’ll destroy your pride all over again.”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile, “Well, goodbye sweetheart.”  
He takes a step back and speaks no more. After ten minutes or so, I dare to turn around; he was no were to be seen.  
I sit up straight and bring my knees up to my chin and wrap my arms around them. I felt unclean and dirty. I closed my eyes, not bearing to look at my own body anymore. I knew he could still possibility be watching, so I wouldn’t cry either. I would go.. and do what he said.  
Instead, I slowly gathered up my clothes from the bed and dressed. Pulling on my skirt was a tad painful; my thighs stung and a strange numbness was taking over.  
Once I was clothed, I took one last look at the place where the portal had been. It was still blocked; Adachi truly was keeping me out until I brought my friends... brought them to certain death.  
My eyes stung. I had given up so much to keep the ones I love safe... and I was going to have to bring them into danger even after all of that.  
I stood in the room for a few seconds, before I turned my back and limped away from this wretched place, his voice forever etched in my brain.  
But this is the price I must pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first post on this site and I'm pretty excited! I hope you all enjoy this piece, I thought of what might happen if maybe a female Narukami confronted the crazy mo-fo adachi by herself, and this piece was born. Thanks for reading!


End file.
